Stealth Cyber Gear
Future-Tech | Model = | Version = | Universe = Earth-TRN657 | LeadDesigner = | AdditionalDesigners = | PlaceOfCreation = | PlaceOfDestruction = | Origin = Technology from a dystopian future | Dimensions = | Weight = | First = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 17 | HistoryText = In a dystopian reality, the X-Men had a run in with the X-Men of 2099. The mutant Cerebra utilized this wireless interfacing technology in her outlaw freedom fighter escapades. When the X-Men's time platform device had all but broken down, Shakti managed to get it back up and running with help from the marvelous device. After they came under attack by an Onslaught Sentinel, Cerebra bequeathed Beast her Stealth Cyber Gear in order to help him undo the horrible future she lived in, which disturbances in the timestream had brought about. Arriving in another point in time of the same dystopia, Beast went to work with his new tech to fix his time panel apparatus yet again, only to discover the state of the X-Mansion that Banshee and the White Queen invited them into was in fact a Danger Room construct, before returning to their original timeline. There they found the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants being massacred, seemingly by another team of X-Men; however, when their ruse was revealed, the Brotherhood dropped the facade and went on a full scale assault upon the real X-Men. With some quick thinking by Henry, he used both the time device and his cerebral implant the warp back through future points of the distorted timeline to bring back reinforcements. With the evil future Brotherhood taken care of, and the distortions in time having mended themselves, the X-Men found their place back home in the Prime Marvel Universe. While reality itself had reset to its original standing, Beast found he had kept the Stealth Cyber Gear as a reminder of his time-traveling experiences. Showcasing that while everything was next to normal again, some changes had remained with the X-Men. Properties The Stealth Cyber Gear's main application is a remote cyberpathic connection to most any and all technological and digital mechanization via wireless up-link. An individual uses this implant to mentally dive into whatever cybernetic system they focus on in order to gain access to it, to assume operative control and fix most any appliance they focus on with their mind, thus giving its wearer pseudo-technopathic abilities. Another augmentation the device offers its host is the ability to broaden ones awareness of their surroundings, as Hank was able to discern that the Massachusetts Academy owned by the Generation X faculty was in fact a fabrication brought on by the Danger Room's holographic projection display. He even copied and assimilated the technology in Magneto's time panel device to use it as a makeshift dimensional transport device, having used it to bring the X-Men of differing time periods back with him to aid in their fight against the future Brotherhood. | CurrentOwner = Beast | PreviousOwners = Cerebra | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Technology Category:Unique Items